Vehicle body assembly requires sensing of vehicle body locations along X (longitudinal), Y (lateral) and Z (vertical) axes so as to insure proper location of parts being assembled.
Previously such positioning has been done by X, Y and Z slides that lock in position upon the vehicle body location sensing. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,125 and 4,976,026, both Dacey, Jr.
Other vehicle body position sensing and positioning is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No.: 5,072,506 Dacey, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,392 Savoy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,800 Savoy; U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,923 Nakamura; U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,212 Nakamura; U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,494 Savoy; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,473 Savoy.